Hisana's Best Friend
by Dani Reykinawa
Summary: "Ichigo?" "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hisana?" pertanyaan ini spontan saja terucap. "Kenapa masih tanya. Sudah jelas kan kami bersahabat." sepertinya Ichigo tidak tertarik dengan topik ini, menjawabnya saja dengan nada malas begitu. "Tapi aku tidak melihatmu di pernikahan Hisana..."


**Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo's, EYD kurang baik, Romance gagal, Cerita Pasaran, dan Sederet kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Hisana's Best Friend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hari yang sungguh menyebalkan! Sedari tadi si _Orange _gila itu tidak hentinya memberiku bermacam-macam perintah. Yah tidak salah sih dia memerintahku mengingat bahwa jabatannya yang memang lebih tinggi dariku, tapi sungguh perintah yang diberikannya ini berkali-kali lebih merepotkan dari yang biasa.

Berbekal dengan alasan bahwa minggu depan aku akan cuti dan dirinya juga akan ada urusan penting, maka _boss_ ku 'tersayang' itu melimpahkan banyak pekerjaan padaku. Aku tak mengerti padahal aku kan bukan sekertaris resminya, tetapi kenapa aku yang harus repot memberitahukan pada seluruh kolega perusahaan tentang pembatalan pertemuan yang akan dihadirinya minggu depan.

"Semua Klien sudah kau hubungi Kuchiki?" saat sedang asyik merutuki Si bos, pertanyaan bernada ketus terucap dari Nanao Ise, Sekertaris resmi Pimpinan tempatku bekerja.

"Ya, sudah semua Ise-_san_, dan ini catatan perubahan jadwal pertemuannya," jawabku atas pertanyaan tersebut sambil menyerahkan selembar catatan. Wanita berkaca mata itu membaca sekilas hasil pekerjaanku, kemudian ia berlalu dari hadapanku setelah memberikan kembali catatan itu padaku tanpa mengucapkan kata pujian atapun kata lainnya, tapi dia tidak lupa memberiku lirikan sinis andalannya. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan segala perlakuan galak wanita berkonde itu aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Pada awal bekerja di sini, sebenarnya Ise-_san_ bersikap ramah dan bersahabat kepadaku. Tetapi semenjak Isshin Kurosaki selaku pemilik perusahaan menyerahkan jabatan Direktur kepada putranya yang seusia denganku, sikapnya langsung berubah menjadi singa betina. Bagaimana tidak, dihari pertama kepemimpinan sang pewaris perusahaan Kurosaki, Nanao Ise yang sudah mengabdi di perusahaan ini sebagai Sekertaris Direktur selama lima tahun KEHILANGAN PEKERJAANNYA. Baiklah biar kuperjelas, kehilangan pekerjaan yang bukan berarti dipecat, namun benar-benar hilang pekerjaan karena semua tugasnya yang berkaitan dengan direktur dilimpahkan padaku yang baru tiga bulan bekerja di sini sebagai _Receptionist_.

Tidak heran kan jika sekertaris berpengalaman itu jadi murka padaku. Karyawan teladan yang berdedikasi pada perusahan seperti dirinya mendadak berubah menjadi karyawan tidak punya kerjaan.

Jika ditanya senang tidaknya aku dengan jabatanku sebagai sekertaris dadakan ini, tentu dengan tegas aku akan menjawab TIDAK. Bukannya tidak mau hanya saja aku ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang benar-benar dari hasil kerjaku sendiri, dan lagi aku tidak tahu dengan jelas alasan apa yang membuat direktur muda Kurosaki melimpahkan semua pekerjaan ini padaku. Kalau dilihat dari pengalaman, tentu saja aku yang baru lulus SMA satu tahun lalu tertinggal jauh dari Ise-_san_. Postur tubuhku, meski aku enggan mengakuinya tentu tidak masuk kriteria ideal seperti sekertaris kebanyakan. Saat aku bertanya langsung alasannya pada direktur beralis kerut itu, dia langsung marah-marah dan menganggap aku tidak berniat kerja di perusahaan ini, huh… dasar aneh kan.

"Ku beri kau waktu lima menit menyusulku di pintu depan."

Baru saja kubicarakan keanehannya, pria yang baru belajar jadi pemimpin perusahaan itu muncul memberiku perintah sambil berlalu. Jika saja aku bukan orang yang berpendengaran baik, pasti tidak mendengar ucapannya yang lebih mirip dengungan lebah. Tak mau membuat _boss _pemarah itu menunggu, aku segera menyusulnya sambil membawa berkas-berkas _meeting_. Begitulah dia, selalu dengan seenaknya menyuruhku menemaninya jika ada pertemuan di luar kantor. Sedangkan di meja sudut ruangan, seperti biasa terlihat sekertaris tanpa perkerjaan itu mendelik kesal kerahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua jam rapat yang melelahkan. Klien baru kali ini sedikit susah diajak kerjasama, tetapi meski sulit hasil memuaskan tetap diraih. Tak diragukan memang kemampuan Ichigo Kurosaki sebagai pemimpin meski statusnya masih jadi Direktur percobaan. Jika saja dia tidak punya sikap menyebalkan dan selalu semena-mena padaku, pasti aku tidak keberatan memberinya pujian sebagai ungkapan rasa kagumku atas kemampuannya.

Seperti biasa jika kami selesai rapat di luar kantor, dia pasti mengarahkan laju mobilnya pada salah satu Café atau Restoran, katanya sih untuk merayakan keberhasilan hasil _meeting_. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan kebiasaan ini, tetapi sayang laki-laki pemaksa ini tidak menerima penolakan.

Jika ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak suka dengan agenda ini, itu karena salah satu sikap menyebalkannya akan muncul disaat kami – atau lebih tepatnya aku – sedang memikmati hidangan. Pimpinan muda itu pasti selalu memandangiku dengan tatapan tajam bola coklat madunya saat makan, padahal di depannya juga tersaji hidangan yang sama dengan milikku. Dia yang selalu mengambil alih saat pelayan menanyakan pesanan, pasti memesan dua porsi makanan dan minuman Yang sama. Dan anehnya baik makanan maupun minuman yang dipesannya, semuanya adalah santapan kesukaanku. Bahkan dia juga tahu kalau aku tidak suka ada banyak daun seledri dalam makananku. Kira-kira dia tahu dari mana ya?

"Maaf Kurosaki-_sama_, bisakah anda segera menghabiskan hidangan anda. Bukankah pukul tiga nanti ada rapat intern perusahaan." bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan, tetapi aku harus segera menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang memperhatikanku sedari tadi.

"Ah, a-apa?" sedikit berdeham untuk memperbaiki bicara gagapnya kemudian pria itu melanjutkan, "kita bisa cepat pergi kalau kau juga makan dengan cepat." Heh…? Apa-apan dia itu, padahal makanku lambat kan karena dia terus memandangiku. Siapa yang tidak risih jika terus menerus diamati bahkan hidanganan di depannya sampai tidak dicicipi sedikit pun.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia tidak makan, setiap kali mengajakku ke Restoran tak pernah kulihat ia menyuapkan sesendok pun makanan kemulutnya. Apa hanya dengan memandangiku dia jadi kenyang ya? Atau karena wajahku buruk sampai dia tidak nafsu makan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jarum penunjuk waktu sudah berada di angka 5, waktunya pulang kerja. Pegawai yang lain termasuk Ise-_san_, sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa mengikuti jejak mereka yang akan meninggalkan kantor karena lagi-lagi aku harus kerja lembur. Jika saja siang tadi _Stawberry_-_sama_ tidak mengajakku _meeting_ di luar, pasti setumpuk pekerjaan yang dibebankannya padaku hari ini dapat selesai sehingga aku bisa pulang tepat waktu.

Sekilas kulihat angka di kalender, dua hari lagi menjelang masa cuti semingguku. Sepertinya kali ini aku akan pulang lebih larut dari hari lemburku yang lalu. Apa hari ini Kurosaki-_sama_ juga akan pulang terlambat lagi ya? Bukannya berharap, hanya merasa lebih aman saja jika ada seseorang lain di kantor yang sudah sepi pekerja.

Satu kebetulan lagi terjadi. Sesuai pemikiranku beberapa saat lalu rupanya pak direktur juga akan lembur, karena itu dia menyuruhku membuatkannya secangkir kopi dan dia juga memerintahku untuk pindah bekerja ke dalam ruangannya. Hal biasa yang terjadi kalau kami lembur bersama. Sepertinya dia takut berada sendirian di ruangannya pada malam hari sampai menyuruhku pindah ke dalam.

Oh… ya, adakah yang ingin tahu kebetulan lain apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Kurosaki-_sama_? Baiklah akan ku beri tahu. Saat hari Senin lalu aku menemui bagian Personalia untuk mengajukan cuti selama seminggu, tak lama kemudian kudengar _boss_-ku itu juga akan rehat kerja di hari yang sama denganku, lamanya waktu dia tidak kerja nanti juga satu pekan. Lalu saat aku bekerja lebih waktu di hari Selasa dan Rabu, pria berambut jabrik itu juga melewatkan waktu pulang kerjanya untuk tinggal lebih lama di kantor. Jam pulang kami saat lembur pun bersamaan. Sama-sama keluar dari ruangan, masuk di lift yang sama pula dan berujung pada paksaannya untuk mengantarkanku pulang. Kebetulan yang beruntun kan?

Tak jauh berbeda saat kami sedang makan, Kurosaki yang suka lupa nama orang itu saat ini sepertinya sedang memandangiku. Tapi saat aku balas memandang kearahnya dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Entahlah, mungkin hanya aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri kalau saat ini tatapannya menuju kearahku, bisa saja kan dia punya kebiasan jika sedang berpikir selalu memandang ke depan. Salahkan posisi dudukku yang memang berhadapan dengannya.

"Rukia…?" tiba-tiba dia memanggilku, perintah apa lagi yang ingin diberinya.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-_sama_?"

"Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu, kita pulang sekarang?" masih seenaknya saja ia memberi perintah.

"Pekerjaan saya masih banyak, anda duluan sa-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata sanggahan dia sudah memberiku tatapan tajam tak ingin dibantah andalannya. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada jalan lagi selain menurutinya. Padahal pekerjaanku masih banyak, bisa-bisa rencana cutiku tertunda kalau begini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hampir satu bulan tidak mengerjakan apapun, akhirnya Nanao sang sekertaris direktur berjumpa kembali dengan pekerjaannya. Entah dapat keajaiban darimana anak lelaki Kurosaki itu berbaik hati padaku. Semua pekerjaan pemberiannya yang belum sempat kuselesaikan, dialihkan lagi pada Ise-_san_. Perlu digaris bawahi, aku bukannya karyawan tidak bertanggung jawab yang meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja. Saat dalam perjalanan mengantarku pulang kemarin malam, Kurosaki-_sama_ memberiku ijin untuk tidak bekerja hari ini. Dia berkata bahwa Nanao yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Sedikit rasa enggan pada awalnya pasti Ise-_san_ akan semakin membenciku, tetapi saat aku menerima pesan singkat yang berisi ucapan terimakasih dari sekertaris itu, aku tidak ragu menerima kebaikan yang jarang terjadi dari Kurosaki-_sama_.

Karena hari ini tidak bekerja, aku tidak perlu menunda perjalananku pulang ke Karakura menjadi hari Minggu. Tidak banyak barang yang akan kubawa nanti, hanya satu koper kecil berisi pakaian. Makanya tidak sampai satu jam acara berkemasku selesai, dan sisa waktu hari ini akan kugunakan untuk bersantai-santai saja.

Menikmati udara sore di taman menjadi pilihanku. Sudah lama sekali tidak menikmati waktu bersantai sendirian seperti sekarang, karena semenjak berstatus sekertaris dadakan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki hampir setiap waktuku habis dengannya, sampai akhir pekan pun juga kulewati bersamanya. Eh… tapi bukan menghabiskan waktu berdua dalam artian romansa ya, dia itu selalu saja punya alasan untuk menyuruhku bekerja meski hari sedang libur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuhirup udara segar Kota Karakura. Yah, akhirnya aku tiba dengan selamat di kampung halamanku setelah melewati waktu 1 jam perjalanan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung ke kota tempat lahirku ini, padahal baru satu tahun kutinggalkan. Bagaimana kabar teman-temanku ya? Ingin sekali menemui mereka, tetapi sayang kepulanganku kali ini hanya untuk memenuhi janjiku pada Hisana.

Sebelum aku mendatangi tempat tujuanku datang kemari, aku mengawali hari pertamaku di Karakura dengan mengunjungi makam orang tuaku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermonolog dengan nisan mereka. Tapi ,maaf ya ayah dan ibu kali ini aku berkunjung tidak dengan Hisana, soalnya dia sedang asyik menikmati bulan madunya yang tertunda dengan Byakuya, entah dimana. Dia tidak mau memberitahuku tempatnya berduaan bersama suaminya selama dua minggu mendatang. Bahkan dia juga menonaktifkan ponselnya. Jahat sekali kan dia meninggalkan adiknya ini sendirian. Kuharap Ayah dan Ibu mendatangi Hisana di mimpinya, marahi dia karena sudah menjebakku dalam masalahnya.

Drtt…drtt…drtt…

Getar ponselku menginterupsi sesi berkeluh kesah pada mediang orang tuaku. Pesan dari seseorang bermarga Inoue tertera di layar persegi panjang yang sedang kugenggam. Di pesan itu Inoue menyuruhku segera datang ke SMA Karakura. Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku menjalankan tugas dari Hisana.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa Ayah dan Ibu, doakan semoga aku berhasil berperan menjadi Hisana nanti. Aku sayang kalian," pamitku sebelum beranjak pergi dari pemakaman.

.

**.**

.

Hiruk pikuk suasana khas anak sekolahan tersaji di depan mataku. Jadi rindu masa sekolah dulu, sayang saja tempat yang kudatangi sekarang bukanlah tempatku menuntut ilmu melainkan tempat saudara kembarku, Hisana bersekolah. Tidak ingin menjadi perhatian para siswa yang sedang berkeliaran, aku segera melangkah menuju tempat dimana Inoueberada.

"Hisana-_chan_." sapaan ramah beserta lambaian tangan seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang menyambutku saat memasuki gedung pertemuan SMA Karakura. Berdasarkan ciri-ciri yang diberi tahu Hisana, tidak salah lagi kalau yang menyapaku tadi adalah orang yang juga mengirimiku pesan, Orihime Inoue. Sosoknya _feminine_, tidak jauh beda dengan Hisana. Apa semua teman Hisana cantik seperti itu ya? Kalau iya bagaimana aku menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka nanti.

"Hei, Hisana-_chan_. Kenapa melamun saja?" karena terlarut dalam lamunan aku tidak sadar kalau Inoue sudah berada di depanku.

"Ha-hai, Inoue. Apa kabar?" dengan kaku aku membalas sapaannya.

"Loh… kenapa Inoue? Dulu kau memanggilku Orihime-_chan_," protesnya sambil mengerutkan kening.

Wah… gawat aku sudah salah berucap. "Ah… iya maksudku apa kabar Orihime-_chan_," koreksiku sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf aku hanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi," lanjutku untuk meyakinkannya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa." akting gagalku dibalas dengan senyum manisnya. "Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu. Lagipula tidak perlu meminta maaf, Hisana-_chan_." kali ini dia berbicara seraya memelukku. "Lebih baik kita temui yang lainnya, mereka sudah menunggumu sedari tadi," katanya sambil menarik tanganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju suatu tempat. Untung saja Inoue tidak terlalu menanggapi tingkah mencurigakanku.

Penyamaran yang sungguh merepotkan, baru satu orang saja sudah hampir gagal, bagaimana jika bertemu yang lainnya. Hisana! Awas saja kalau kau pulang nanti!

"Hei… semuanya, Hisana-_chan_ sudah datang." teriakan dari perempuan yang masih menggandeng tanganku menghentikan umpatan dalam hatiku untuk Hisana. Bersemangat sekali wanita di sampingku ini, menyapa semua orang dengan teriakan cerianya. Dia lalu menuntunku menghampiri teman-teman Hisana lainnya. Semoga saja aku tidak akan salah lagi memanggil nama-nama mereka.

"Hai... Hisana, apa kabar?" sapaan pertama dari seorang laki-laki berambut coklat. Aku membalas sapaan itu hanya dengan tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, semua orang dalam ruangan ini satu persatu mulai menghampiriku.

"Hisana, sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu semenjak kau pindah dari Karakura." yang ini sapaan dari perempuan barambut pendek. Belum sempat kubalas salamnya itu, rombongan kalimat berupa pertanyaan dari orang-orang lainnya dilemparkan padaku.

"Hisana, kenapa kau memotong rambut panjangmu?"

"Eh…Hisana, selama satu tahun ini gaya berpakaianmu berubah ya?"

"Hisana, kenapa datang sendirian? Dimana jeruk sahabat karibmu itu?"

"Hisana, apa kau sudah tidak berteman lagi dengannya?"

"Hisana…?"

"Hisana…?"

"Hisana…?"

Aku tidak menyangka kembaranku sepopuler ini, segala macam pertanyaan-pertanyan itu serempak terucap dari mulut orang-orang yang kata Inoue adalah penggemar Hisana. Aku sampai bingung mana yang harus kujawab duluan. Ugh…kepalaku mulai sakit mendengar suara-suara abstrak mereka, belum lagi orang-orang itu mulai mendekat mengerumuniku. Kurasa aku akan jatuh pingsan kalau saja tidak ada suara seseorang menghentikan segala kegaduhan ini.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik!"

Bentakan yang terucap dari mulut seseorang itu tidak hanya ampuh menghentikan dengungan para fans Hisana, tetapi juga gerak tubuh mereka yang tiba-tiba saja mematung. Aku bersyukur sekali pemilik suara itu datang tepat waktu, tapi kenapa sepertinya aku mengenal nada perintah yang terucap dari suara seseorang itu.

Dan benar saja, saat kuarahkan kedua mutiara unguku mencari sosok tersebut yang terlihat adalah…

"KUROSAKI-_SAMA_."

Suasana hening itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi koor suara berbunyi "Eh" atau "Hah". Mungkin itu karena teriakan spontanku menyebut nama seseorang yang tidak kusangka adalah atasanku. Hal ini benar-benar membuatku terkejut, kenapa orang itu bisa ada di sini. Oo… ow… jangan bilang kalau dia adalah salah satu teman Hisana.

Sosokku terpaku di tempat saat aku berhasil meyakinkan diri kalau makhluk _orange _yang kulihat saat ini benar-benar nyata. Bahkan saat dia melangkah menghampiriku, aku masih tetap terdiam.

"Awww…" sebuah sentilan di dahi menarik lepas paku imajinasi yang menancap di kakiku sehingga aku bisa mundur selangkah sambil memegangi dahiku yang baru saja diberi sentuhan tak ringan dari sosok tinggi di depanku. Belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari rasa kaget, bahuku sudah dilingkari sepasang tangan kekarnya. A-apa-apan ini? Kenapa Kurosaki-_sama _tiba-tiba memelukku!

"Kau melihatku seperti baru melihat hantu saja, Hisana-_chan_." setelah melepas pelukan singkatnya, direktur itu berucap dengan nada riang sambil menyeringai jahil. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tingkahnya itu. _Image _dirinya yang tertanam dalam otakku sebagai _boss_ galak nan menyebalkan, langsung berubah menjadi sosok pemuda tampan yang bersahabat.

**.**

**.**

.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa anda bisa ada di sini?" setelah siuman dari rasa kagetku, segera aku menyeretnya menuju tempat sepi di sekolah ini. Jangan berpikir macam-macam ya, aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Untuk ukuran seorang sahabat, bicaramu terlalu formal Hisana," ucapnya santai sambil menyeringai.

"Anda pasti sudah tahu kalau saya Rukia bukan Hisana." tidak peduli dengan gaya bicaranya yang tenang aku tetap berkata dengan sinis. Kami kan tidak sedang berada di kantor, jadi suka-suka aku kalau bersikap jutek padanya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bicara dengan formal begitu." sambil berucap tangan besarnya hinggap di kepalaku. "Tentu saja aku tahu dengan pasti kau adalah Rukia." Dia mengacak-acak rambutku sambil tersenyum mengejek, segera saja kutepis tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Jadi bisa jawab pertanyaanku kenapa anda bisa disini?" lagi aku mengulang pertanyaan pertamaku. "Dan juga kenapa seenaknya saja anda memelukku di depan banyak orang tadi?" sebelum ia menjawab kutambah satu jumlah pertanyaanku.

"Dasar cerewet. Masih bagus aku membantumu," gerutunya.

"Jangan mengejek. Cukup jawab saja pertanyaanku" kesalku akibat gerutuannya itu.

"Jadi kau mau mereka tahu kalau kau bukan Hisana?" nada suaranya sudah kembali ketus seperti saat ia jadi bos. "Atau kau ingin aku memberi tahu mereka semua kalau Hisana tidak bisa datang ke sini karena sedang berbulan madu, jadi ia menyuruh saudara kembarnya untuk menggantikannya. Itu yang kau mau?" Ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar darinya.

"Tentu saja tidak," balasku sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku malu merasa terlalu percaya diri tadi, menudingnya karena telah memelukku. Padahal dia hanya membantuku berakting.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti." berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas kemudian ia melanjutkan, "jadi berhenti bicara formal terhadapku, karena saat ini aku bukan atasanmu melainkan sahabat baik Hisana yang saat ini sedang kau perankan. Dan mulai sekarang biasakan dirimu memanggilku Ichigo. Ingat I-CHI-GO, mengerti."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku mendengar instruksi dari Kurosaki-_sama_. Setidaknya aku tidak berjuang sendirian untuk menjadi Hisana. Dan untukmu Hisana, akan kuberi pelajaran kau saat pulang nanti. Aku bersumpah akan kubuat bangkrut suami tercintamu itu dengan membelikanku semua stok pernak-pernik Chappy yang ada di dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huft… akhirnya aktivitas hari ini selesai juga. Kurebahkan diriku di kasur tempat tidur yang sudah lama tak kutiduri. Selama berada di Karakura, aku tinggal di rumahku yang lama, yah walaupun berdebu rumah ini tetap membuatku nyaman. Setidaknya lebih baik berada di rumah sendiri daripada harus tinggal di rumah 'sahabat'ku.

Benar-benar tak terduga kalau ternyata keluarga Kurosaki juga tinggal di Karakura, bahkan anak tertua mereka bersahabat dengan saudariku. Aku memang payah dalam bersosialisasi, makanya aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan tetanggaku sendiri. Rumah Ichigo yang hanya berjarak 10 rumah dari rumahku ini pun tak kuketahui keberadaannya jika saja tadi dia tidak mengajakku mampir kerumahnya sepulang dari SMA Karakura.

Keluarga Kurosaki bisa dikategorikan kaya, namun mereka tetap menyukai tinggal di rumah mereka yang sederhana. Meski sudah kehilangan sosok ibu, keluarga mereka tetap harmonis. Sambutan mereka atas kedatanganku juga baik, bahkan paman Isshin dan putrinya, Yuzu menyuruhku untuk tinggal di rumah mereka selama seminggu ini. Kalau saja tidak ada anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan itu, pasti aku tidak akan menolak menginap di sana.

Harapanku untuk tidak bertemu dengan atasanku yang suka semena-mena itu selama satu pekan pupus sudah. Sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengijinkanku hidup tenang tanpa kehadiran si _Orange_. Baik jadi _boss_ ataupun jadi sahabat dia tetap menyebalkan. Berinteraksi dengannya sebagai sahabat satu hari ini saja sudah menguras energi bagaimana dengan 6 hariku selanjutnya.

Aku heran, kenapa Hisana yang baik hati itu bisa tahan bersahabat dengan laki-laki seperti Kurosaki? Apa dia mengancam Hisana agar mau berteman dengannya? Atau dia hanya mengaku-ngaku saja sebagai teman dekat Hisana? Lagipula kalau dia memang sahabat Hisana kenapa aku tidak melihatnya saat pesta pernikahan Hisana dan Byakuya. Atau jangan-jangan cintanya pernah ditolak oleh Hisana, sehingga ia tidak datang. Heh…kalau iya malang sekali nasibmu Kurosaki-_sama_.

**.**

**.**

.

Hari sudah kembali pagi, itu artinya aku akan kembali bertemu dengan Ichigo (Aku harus terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama depan). Menurut agenda yang diberi Inoue padaku kemarin, hari ini aku dan Ichigo akan _fitting_ baju di butik Ishida. Lalu setelah itu kami harus latihan dansa di rumah Yumichika, belum lagi rencana kencanku dengan Ichigo yang di usulkan para panitia acara. Kata mereka Ichigo dan Hisana –yang sebernarnya aku– sekarang ini sudah tidak akrab seperti dulu lagi. Makanya kami harus sering-sering menghabiskan waktu bersama agar kembali akrab. Tapi menurutku hal ini akan sia-sia, selama bekerja dengan Pria cekatan itu aku juga sering berduaan dengannya tapi tetap saja hubungan kami tidak pernah akrab.

Deru suara mobil terdengar dari arah depan, sepertinya Ichigo sudah menjemputku. Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu dan suara sok merdunya yang memanggilku.

"Selamat pagi Hisana," sambutnya sambil tersenyum saat pintu rumah sudah kubuka.

"Pagi. Dan panggil aku Rukia saat kita sedang berdua saja," protesku menanggapi sapaan ramahnya.

" .Rukia. Nama itu memang lebih mudah kulafalkan daripada nama Hisana," godanya padaku.

"Jelas saja, hampir setiap waktu kau selalu memanggil namaku di kantor." Dia hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuanku untuk membalas rayuannya.

Semenjak di Karakura dia jadi sering sekali tersenyum dan bersikap manis padaku. Apa laki-laki itu berkepribadian ganda, sikapnya benar-benar bertolak belakang saat dia jadi direktur. Dia juga tidak segan berkontak fisik denganku, menggenggam jemariku ketika kami jalan berdampingan kadang juga merangkul bahuku seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak protes saat dia melakukan itu.

**.**

**.**

.

Gaun putih cantik berwarna putih. Ini baju ketiga yang kucoba di butik Ishida setelah dua gaun yang sebelumnya mendapat komentar buruk dari Ichigo. Segera aku keluar dari ruang ganti untuk menunjukkan gaun ini padanya, semoga saja kali ini dia tidak berkomentar jelek, lagipula saat berkaca tadi aku sempat terpana melihat diriku sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" kutegur Ichigo yang sedang duduk sambil melihat-lihat majalah. Saat ia melihat kearahku semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Apa dia terpesona padaku sampai malu begitu.

"Baju apa yang kau pakai itu, cepat ganti!" ternyata responnya melesat dari dugaanku.

"Gaun ini sudah bagus Ichigo, dan aku sudah lelah jika harus mencoba yang lain lagi." kali ini aku mencoba membantahnya.

"Kau memang cantik dengan gaun itu, Rukia." akhirnya kata pujian terucap juga dari mulut pedasnya.

" Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau memakainya hanya di depanku." eh…apa maksudnya?

"Sekarang cepat cari yang lebih panjang dan menutupi dadamu, dalam posisiku sekarang aku bisa dengan jelas melihatnya."

Sekarang gantian wajahku yang memerah. Gaun ini memang berpotongan rendah di bagian dada, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau sampai memperlihatkan dadaku. Lalu saat kusadari posisiku yang berdiri sedikit menunduk menghadap Ichigo yang sedang duduk di sofa rendah, dengan gerak cepat aku menyilangkankan kedua tanganku di depan dada sambil berteriak. Sedangkan ia, hanya tertawa mengejekku yang terburu-buru lari dari hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

.

"Jangan injak kakiku, Hisana."

"Kau juga jangan terlalu dekat denganku, Ichigo."

"Kan sudah kubilang berkali-kali. Yang namanya berdansa posisinya memang seperti ini."

"Kurasa itu hanya alasan dari pria mesum sepertimu."

"Hei, berhenti mangataiku mesum. Salahmu sendiri memakai baju terbuka begitu didepanku."

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!"

Seketika perdebatanku dengan Ichigo berhenti. Dengan sikap melambainya ternyata pria yang terobsesi ingin cantik itu bisa berteriak juga.

Setelah mendapat gaun yang benar-benar cocok untukku menurut Ichigo, kini kami sedang latihan dansa di rumah Yumichika, salah satu panitia acara. Setengah jam latihan dansa kami, kebanyakan diisi oleh debatku dengan 'sahabatku', sampai akhirnya lelaki berbulu mata palsu itu menginterupsi 'keakaraban' kami. Bagaimana tidak berdebat, sedari tadi Kurosaki yang baru-baru ini kuketahui punya sifat mesum, terus saja menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan dalihnya bahwa posisi dansa memang seperti itu, dia mengabaikan protes yang kuberikan. Aku memang tidak pernah berdansa, tapi jangan kira dia bisa membodohiku.

"Dulu kalian sangat akrab, kenapa sekarang jadi bermusuhan begini?" keluh pria cantik itu lagi saat aku dan Ichigo kembali adu suara.

"Kalau terus bertengkar, sampai acara dimulai kalian tidak akan bisa berdansa. Jujur saja, aku sudah lelah mengajari kalian," erangnya frustasi.

"Ya, sudah. Lebih baik kami tidak usah berdansa saja kan?" saran spontanku yang langsung mendapat respons berupa delikan mata dari kedua pria di depanku.

"Dengar ya Nona! Acara utamanya adalah dansa Sang putri dengan Sang pangeran. Lalu bagaimana bisa kau memberi ide bodoh itu!" rupanya si pria gemulai mulai kehabisan kesabaran, aku sampai tidak berani menatapnya.

"Kalian berdua, kalau tidak bisa berdansa dengan baik tidak akan kubiarkan keluar dari ruangan ini!" ancamnya sambil menudingkan telunjuknya kerahku dan Ichigo.

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk patuh mendengar ultimatumnya sedangkan Ichigo menanggapinya dengan tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa lima hari sudah terlewat, dan besok acara yang diadakan satu tahun sekali oleh SMA Karakura akan di selenggarakan. Dasar Hisana tak bertanggung jawab, sudah membuat sebagian penghuni sekolah memilihnya menjadi Putri Sekolah dan saat tiba gilirannya untuk menyerahkan mahkota pada Putri selanjutnya dia malah menyerahkan kewajibannya padaku. Jika saja aku tidak sayang padanya pasti kutolak rencananya ini, apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau ternyata Ichigo Kurosaki yang jadi pangerannya.

Setelah menjalani latihan berat dari Yumichika, akhirnya aku dan Ichigo bisa berdansa dengan normal. Hampir setiap waktu kami gunakan untuk berlatih dansa sampai acara kencan usulan para panitia itu tidak terlaksana. Tapi mau kencan atau tidak tetap saja tidak ada bedanya, toh kami tetap menghabiskan waktu berdua, eh sebenarnya bertiga sih kalau trainer dansa kami juga dihitung. Tapi berkat pelatihan itu hubunganku dengan pria penyuka coklat lumayan membaik meski pertengkaran kami tidak pernah alpha. Setidaknya aku sudah tidak canggung lagi terhadapnya, bahkan aku sempat lupa kalau lelaki itu adalah atasanku yang galak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semarak kemeriahan pesta sudah mulai sejak pukul 7 malam tadi, sebelum acara puncak penentuan Putri dan Pangeran Sekolah tahunan selanjutnya dilaksanakan, akan ada acara dansa dari pasangan Putri dan Pangeran sebelumnya. Makanya sekarang aku dan 'Pangeranku' sedang bersiap-siap menuju lantai dansa. Entah kenapa saat berjalan menuju area dansa aku jadi grogi, padahal gerakanku sudah lumayan lancar. Apa karena kini hampir semua pandangan orang tertuju padaku dan Ichigo yang disinari cahaya lampu sorot. Atau mungkin karena sejak tadi Ichigo tidak melepaskan tautan jemari kami.

Suasana menjadi riuh saat Putri dan pasangannya mulai menaiki panggung dansa, sorakan pujian dan kekaguman orang-orang mulai mereda saat musik dimainkan. Aku sudah tidak protes saat Ichigo menggenggam jemariku serta merangkul pinggangku. Bahkan aku juga tidak memalingkan wajah lagi saat pandanganku bertemu dengan miliknya. Tatapan mata Ichigo mengunci mataku untuk terus memandang kearahnya. Lambat laun gerakan kami semakin seirama dengan nada piano yang mengiringi dansa ini.

Andaikan Hisana tidak bertemu dengan Byakuya dan menikah, pasti sekarang ini dia yang berdansa dengan Ichigo. Hah… sial. Kenapa ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela di hatiku jika hal itu benar terjadi.

.

.

.

Euforia suasana pesta masih terus berlanjut tapi aku memutuskan untuk menyendiri di lapangan bola SMA Karakura. Menidurkan tubuh lelahku di hamparan hijau sambil memandang langit yang sedang sepi bintang. Aku tidak peduli dengan gaun cantikku yang akan kotor karena rumput basah yang jadi alas tidurku, toh peranku jadi putri sudah berakhir sejak mahkota yang tadi menghiasi rambutku sudah kupindahkan di kepala gadis cantik yang terpilih jadi putri sekolah selanjutnya.

Akhirnya tugasku untuk menggantikan Hisana selesai sudah, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin peranku menjadi dirinya berakhir secepat ini.

Membayangkan hariku di esok lusa yang kembali menjadi Sekertaris tidak resmi membuatku semakin tidak bersemangat.Kembali menghadapi sikap tak bersahabat Ise-_san_, kembali memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan Kurosaki-_sama_ dan pastinya kembali melihat sosok menyebalkan atasanku itu. Walaupun sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal menyebalkan a-la Kurosaki-_sama_, tapi aku lebih suka dengan sikap hangat dari Ichigo sebagai 'sahabatku' beberapa hari ini.

"Kupikir ada malaikat tersesat tertidur disini."

Kugerakkan kepalaku kesamping untuk melihat sosok menjulang lelaki yang sejak tadi kulamunkan. Dia ini seperti tidak rela saja jika aku jauh dari jangkauannya, baru sekitar 20 menit aku pergi dari sisinya tahu-tahu dia sudah ada lagi di dekatku.

"Kau tidak cocok jadi perayu."

Ichigo hanya tertawa kacil mendengar ejekanku, lalu ia duduk di sampingku yang belum berubah posisi.

"Kau dapat darimana bulu itu?" tanyaku saat melihat ia yang sedang memutar-mutar bulu berwarna putih di apitan jarinya.

"Ini kutemukan di sepanjang jalan menuju ke mari. Makanya aku bisa sampai di sini. Kukira ini adalah sayap malaikat yang rontok. Tidak tahunya malah kurcaci yang kudapat."

"Ck... aku bisa saja luluh dengan rayuanmu jika kau tidak mengejek. Dan aku tidak sependek kurcaci."

Lagi-lagi Ichigo hanya tertawa. Suara tawanya renyah sekali, mengaburkan rasa marahku atas ejekannya tadi. Kalau bisa aku ingin merekam tawanya itu dalam ponselku agar bisa kudengarkan kapan saja.

Tak lama ia ikut menyamakan posisinya denganku, berbaring di rerumputan.

"Ichigo?" panggilku saat kulihat pria itu memejamkan mata, takut kalau ia tertidur.

"Hm," gumamnya tanpa membuka mata.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hisana?" pertanyaan ini spontan saja terucap.

"Kenapa masih tanya. Sudah jelas kan kami bersahabat." sepertinya Ichigo tidak tertarik dengan topik ini, menjawabnya saja dengan nada malas begitu.

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu di pernikahan Hisana. Lagipula selama seminggu ini sikapmu padaku terlalu berlebihan jika hanya sebatas sahabat," kejarku lagi. Meski ia tampak tak tertarik, aku tetap ingin melanjutkan pembahasan ini.

Kali ini Ichigo membebaskan _hazel_-nya dari kurungan kelopak matanya. Ia juga mengubah tidurnya jadi menghadapku. Seketika jantungku jadi berdetak keras.

"Kau memang tidak pernah melihatku, Rukia," lirihnya dengan pandangan sendu. Apa maksudnya tidak pernah melihatnya, lalu yang sekarang ini siapa yang sedang kulihat kalau bukan dia. Dasar aneh.

"Dan kenapa aku berlaku seperti itu padamu selama seminggu ini. Itu karena kau bukan sahabatku." Setelah memberi penjelasan yang sama sekali tidak jelas, mantan pangeran sekolah itu bangun dari berbaringnya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Ck… aku sama tidak mengerti kata-katanya barusan.

Ctakk…

"RU-KIA!"

Ichigo menggeram kesal saat kutimpuk kepalanya dengan batu kecil, salahnya sendiri yang seenaknya saja pergi setelah bicara hal yang tidak jelas.

Pada akhirnya sahabat karib Hisana itu tidak jadi pergi, ia kembali menghampiriku yang sekarang sedang duduk bersila.

"Kau bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, malah bilang hal yang sulit dimengerti!" sebelum sempat Ichigo komplain atas lemparan tadi aku langsung mendesaknya.

"Kau ini tidak peka atau bodoh sih?"

"Eh…?" sebenarnya aku ingin marah karena dia mengataiku, tapi rasa kejutku lebih berkuasa saat tiba-tiba lelaki ber-tuxedo hitam itu menarikku hingga berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik Rukia Kuchiki!" wajah tampannya bermimik serius.

"Pernahkah kau menyadari keberadaanku selama ini?" tanyanya dengan sedikit emosi.

"Kau itu atasanku. Tentu saja aku sadar keberadaanmu." Dia kembali menggeram kesal saat dengan santainya aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Lagipula aku harus menjawab apalagi kalau bukan kata-kata itu.

"Jika bukan jadi bos-mu, sampai sekarang pasti kau tidak mengenalku kan?" anggukanku membenarkan perkataannya. Aku memang jarang peduli dengan orang tak dikenal, sudah kubilangkan aku ini sukar bersosialisasi.

Sejenak Ichigo mendesah kecewa lalu ia mulai berkata, "Kita sudah bertetangga sejak dulu. Aku sering memperhatikanmu tapi kau terlalu sibuk dengan temanmu yang berambut merah itu. Sampai pada akhirnya seorang gadis yang sangat mirip denganmu menghampiriku, menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temanku. Aku tidak menolak niat baiknya saat ia mengutarakan jalan pikirnya yang sama denganku."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku saat ia memberi jeda yang lumayan lama pada narasinya.

"Dengan kami menjadi teman, akan melebarkan kesempatanku untuk dekat denganmu. Tetapi sayang sampai bertahun-tahun pun kau tetap jadi makhluk yang tidak peka."

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap setelah Ichigo mengakhiri kisahnya. Sedangkan aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku terlampau malu beropini, menundukkan kepala pun kupilih jadi pelarian yang bagus untuk saat ini.

"Sebagai tambahan informasi, aku datang saat pernikahan Hisana. Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengiring pengantin itu, walau sepatu kaca berhak tinggi milikmu tidak jadi kau pakai."

Mendengar pernyataan Ichigo tadi, membuatku menemukan kembali memori pada empat bulan lalu sebelum aku bekerja di perusahaan paman Isshin, tepatnya saat resepsi pernikahan Hisana-Byakuya.

Aku yang tidak terbiasa memakai _high heel's _tentu saja kesulitan berjalan. Padahal sepatu yang sedang kukenakan itu cantik sekali. Lalu dengan bodohnya aku hampir jatuh dari tangga, mengakibatkan hak sepatu Cinderella-ku patah sebelah. Lalu, entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul seseorang memberiku sepasang _flat shoes_ yang tidak kalah indah dari sepatu patahku. Belum sempat berucap terima kasih orang itu sudah terburu berbalik. Saat kulihat ternyata ia adalah seorang pria. Hanya punggungnya yang bisa kulihat jelas dan juga … rambut _orange_-nya. Astaga…! Ternyata aku ini memang bodoh ya.

"Maaf," hanya satu kata itu yang mampu kuucapkan untuk mencegah dirinya yang lagi-lagi ingin pergi. Ichigo berhenti melangkah tapi tidak membalikkan badannya menghadapku.

"Kau kira hanya maaf saja cukup?" nada sinisnya semakin memenuhkan rasa bersalah dalam diriku.

Ia kembali melangkah mendekatiku, tapi kali ini aku juga ikut melangkah agar jarak kami segera mendekat.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Kau sudah cukup menyiksaku di kantor kan?" kini aku tahu kenapa dia bersikap jahat padaku saat kami jadi bawahan dan atasan, pasti dia ingin balas dendam atas sikapku selama ini.

"Masalah dikantor itu hanya sedikit ungkapan kesalku padamu." nada bicaranya sudah tak seserius tadi, cukup untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku atas ketegangan barusan.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" aku masih belum berani menatap wajahnya. Jarak kami terlalu dekat, kurasakan wajahku memanas. Mungkinkah aku demam?

"Ichigo… " rajukku saat ia tak juga bersuara. Aku juga mencoba mendongak kearahnya, meyakinkan dirinya kalau aku benar-benar serius meminta maaf.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin menebus kesalahanmu," akhirnya ia berucap sambil mengumbar seringai. Jemarinya membelai pipiku lembut, kemudian berhenti bergerak saat mencapai daguku.

"Kau…"

"… harus jadi kekasihku!" ucapan terakhirnya sebelum mengecup singkat bibirku.

Hipnotis apa yang dipakai pria ini sampai aku tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku. Bahkan aku tak mampu membalas ucapannya barusan. Tapi sepertinya pria tampan itu tak membutuhkan jawabanku. Karena menurutnya perintahnya padaku adalah mutlak tak bisa dibantah walaupun olehku sendiri. Ia lalu membawaku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Meski peristiwa ini terlalu mendadak bagiku, aku tak menolak saat ia kembali melenakan diriku dalam kecupan lembutnya.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author baru kembali nekat membuat cerita. Semoga berkenan bagi pembaca.

Saran dan kritik selalu ditunggu…


End file.
